Jasper (Steven Universe)
Jasper was one of the main antagonists in the animated series Steven Universe. She's a Homeworld Gem soldier and is the former superior and escort of Peridot. She was the main antagonist of her debut episode The Return and Jail Break ''and was also the main antagonist of the second half of the third season, as she strived to create an army of corrupted gems until, she herself, became corrupted as a result fusing with one of the corrupted gems which caused her to become bubbled and teleported to the Burning Room. She was voiced by Kimberly Brooks who also voiced Daisy Fitzroy from ''Bioshock Infinite. Appearance Jasper is a bulky tangerine orange and red-striped Gem with an dark red and brown Homeworld suit with a yellow diamond uniform, a reference to her leader. Similar to Amethyst, she has long beige spiky hair. She has an aptly named jasper embedded on her nose which can summon a crash helmet she can use to charge at foes. Personality Jasper has a strict and serious personality as shown when she got upset at Peridot for seeing the enemies that stand against her. She also is very sadistic and manipulative as shown in the climax of "Jail Break" when she was going to attack the Crystal Gems. She originally had a hatred for the concept of fusion but goes on to fuse with Lapis, attempt to fuse with her again, and even fused with a corrupted gem. Jasper is fiercely loyal to Homeworld often believing that any gem that doesn't obey the Great Diamond Authority should be purged. Deep down within the victory first and militaristic personality, Jasper has an insecure side such as being mad that whenever she tries out fusion, no one wants to be fused with her and that she holds a deep hatred for Rose Quartz for shattering her former superior, Pink Diamond, and tries to avenge her. History Past Jasper was made sometime during the middle of the rebellion where she was made and birthed from the Beta Kindergarden. She came out as the ultimate quartz soldier and would lead the Homeworld Gems in battle against the rebellious Crystal Gems. She had also previously served under Pink Diamond and was loyal to her, but Rose had shattered her and Jasper had been mentally scared as a result. Following the end of the war, Jasper and the remaining Homeworld forces withdrew from Earth after the rebellion had ended. Season 1 She first appears in "The Return" where she arrives to Earth with Peridot and Lapis Lazuli and is shown to be rather upset at the Gems that are standing in her way of conquering Earth. She then told Peridot to destroy them. Later, Steven saves the Gems with Rose's shield much to Jasper's surprise. After seeing this, Jasper proclaims that Yellow Diamond must see Steven. She then attempts to grab Steven, believing him to be Rose Quartz in disguise, but Garnet stands up to her and fights her. Unfortunately Garnet is severally injured by Jasper and retreats to her gems to heal, much to the shock of Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven. Jasper later knocks all the Gems out cold. Later in "Jail Break", she puts Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven in prison on the ship. She is also revealed to have imprisoned the two gems that made up Garnet, Ruby and Sapphire. Steven later tries to convince Lapis to come with him and be free from prison but she refuses. At that same moment, he also frees Ruby and Sapphire and gets them together, causing them to regenerate and fuse into Garnet again. Garnet later fights Jasper while Steven frees Amethyst and Pearl. They later find Peridot, tie her up, and steer the hand ship back home to Earth. Garnet defeats Jasper and Peridot retreats to an area on Earth just as the ship crashes into the Gems's residence. Steven is able to save the Crystal Gems with his mother's shield. Unfortunately, Jasper survives the crash and is upset that she lost. She later notices Lapis and forces her to fuse with her which she accepts, turning them into Malachite. Lapis later takes control of Jasper and drags both of them into the ocean trapping Jasper in the process. Season 2 She makes a cameo in the episode "Chille Tid". She appears in Steven's conciousness in the Malachite Realm, were she is still shackled by Lapis. She notices Steven and tries an attempt to attack him (presumably still believing him to be Rose Quartz), but is prevented by Lapis from doing so and dragged into the water with her. Season 3 In "Super Watermelon Island", she finally gains control of the fusion Malachite and breaks free from the chains holding her down. She manages to manipulate Lapis with helping her fight Alexandrite.(a fusion of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl) But after help from the watermelon Stevens, is defeated and Lapis and Jasper seperate and after Jasper is carried out of the water, she falls into a huge crack made in the ground by the Cluster. In "Alone at Sea", Jasper returns once more and boards a ship and confronts both Steven and Lapis. There, she begs Lapis to have them fuse again as she loves being Malachite and claims that she's changed. Lapis rejects her proposal and Jasper attempts to charge at Steven only to have Lapis knock her back into the ocean once more. In "Gem Hunt", she poofs two Corrupted Gems at the Great North. After this, she briefly gloats at Steven (whom she still thinks is Rose Quartz) by showing him the two inactive gems and walks away into the blizzard, laughing evily. In "Crack the Whip", she uses the Aquamarine Gem Monster as a steed and challenged "Rose" to a fight but Amethyst blocks her path, attempting to fight her instead. Unfortunately, she is brutally beaten and poofed by Jasper and is about to be shattered by her, but Steven and Connie fuse into Stevonnie and knock Amethyst's gem away from Jasper's grip. Jasper then mounts on the Aqua Gem while Stevonnie mounts on Lion, and their two steeds collide into each other. Stevonnie tries to strike Jasper with the shield but she grabs it before they can do so. Fortunately, they manage to hit Jasper and her Aqua Gem Monster with Rose's sword. Even though the Aqua Gem Monster is poofed, Jasper takes it's gemstone and retreats to the bottom of the ocean swearing revenge on Stevonnie. In "Beta", it is revealed that Jasper was created in the Beta Kindergarten halfway during the war when Homeworld needed to quickly grow more Quartz soldiers. She came out as the perfect Quartz, as described by Peridot. Later, Jasper is shown to have caged up a lot of Corrupted Gems behind metal bars in the holes of the Beta Kindergarten. In "Earthlings", Jasper talks to one of the Great North monsters (who is caged up) about how she is a disgrace and embarrassment to Homeworld along with being pathetic Quartz. Amethyst attempts to sneak up on Jasper by walking across the edge of a cliff above her, but Jasper notices and Amethyst falls to the ground. Jasper wonders if she wants a rematch, and tells Amethyst that she was destined to lose to her the moment she came out wrong. Steven runs to Amethyst’s aid and explains to Jasper how that isn’t true, but Jasper claims that all Gems must serve the order of the Diamonds, and those who stray away from that objective must be punished. Jasper says that to come out wrong and to not serve the Diamonds, as well as protect the Earth are disgraceful acts. Amethyst swings her whip before Jasper can counterattack and ends up pushing her back twice, but does no damage. Jasper attacks Amethyst and she falls on the ground, but before another attack can be made, Steven launches his shield and causes an injector to fall, separating Jasper and Amethyst. Steven and Amethyst fuse into Smoky Quartz after Steven cheers her up, and Jasper angrily asks if fusion is the only trick the Crystal Gems can pull off. Jasper becomes enraged by Peridot’s laughter and attacks Smoky Quartz head on, but she easily counterattacks, even causing Jasper to slam into the cliff side and release some of the caged up monsters. Jasper notices the Great North monster caged up, and fuses with it. Smoky Quartz is still able to stop this corrupted fusion and the Great North monster flees, after Jasper’s attempts to forcefully refuse with it. Jasper lies on the ground with inflamed arms and laughs off the fact that nobody she fuses with ever wants to stay. Green spots began to form on Jasper’s body, along with spikes, to Peridot’s disgust, causing Smoky Quartz to unfuse when realizing it’s corruption. Steven tries to calm Jasper down in order to heal her. Jasper still sees her as the enemy, and says “Rose” out of breath. Steven explains that he is not Rose and just wants to heal Jasper. Steven moves his hand, with healing spit on it, towards Jasper which causes her to lash out and knock Steven backwards. Jasper tells Steven that she understands Rose’s methods now, she waits until after Gems are weak and useless and then manipulates them to join her team. Jasper points out how Peridot was stripped of everything that made her great, and Peridot explains how the Earth is not a bad place and that she is always learning new things. As her corruption worsens, Jasper said that Earth is like a prison and thinks she is better than it. Jasper also Revealed that her hatred toward Steven and the Crystal Gems is because of what Rose did. She wanted to seeks revenge on Rose for what happened to her Gem colony, her planet, and Pink Diamond. Before becoming fully corrupted, revealing that Jasper and Rose both belonged to Pink Diamond at some point. Peridot launches a bar of metal through Jasper’s chest, poofing her, and Amethyst bubbles and sends her to the Temple. Quotes Gallery NewJasperGem.png|Jasper's gemstone is located where her nose otherwise would be. It is triangular, and faceted onto a low point. Jasper_-_With_Cape.png|Jasper with her dark maroon cloak. Jasper6.png|Jasper with her Crash Helmet Corrupted_Jasper.png|Jasper's corrupted gem form Bad ass Jasper.png Just blast them with the ship.png|Jasper ordering Peridot to blast the Crystal Gems Yallow Diamond need to see him.png|Jasper mentions Yellow Diamond and frightens Peridot and Lapis Jasper vs. Garnet part 2.png|Jasper vs Garnet Jasper punching Garnet.png Don't think you won....png|"Don't think you won..." And where do you think you're going, Lapis.png|Jasper grabbing Lapis Jasper's Evil Grin.png|Jasper's Evil Grin Jasper in the gem wars.png|Jasper in the Gem War Jasper_Malachite_Realm.png|Jasper's appearance in the Malachite realm Chille Tid 111.jpg|Jasper resurfaces Chille Tid 114.jpg|Jasper's return Byeeeeeee?.png|Jasper falling in an earthquake crack. JasperAloneAtSea.jpg|Jasper in "Alone at Sea". JasperLapisAloneAtSea.jpg|Jasper demanding Steven to stay out of her conversation Jasper laughing.png|Jasper laughs at Steven's defense of Lapis Say you will.png|Jasper begging Lapis to fuse again Jasper pissed off at Steven.png|"This is your fault!" Jasper making fun of Steven.png|"This dulled-down version of Rose Quartz works for you now?" Look what I got.png|"Finders Keepers" - Jasper with two corrupted gems. Steven_Universe_Earthlings_No_Audio_08943.jpg|Jasper fighting Smoky Quartz Earthlings_263.png|Jasper slowly becoming corrupted. Earthlings_282.png|Corrupted Jasper being impaled Corruptedjasperfullbody.png|Jasper impaled by Peridot Earthlings 006.png|Jasper examining a corrupted gem Earthlings 007.png|Jasper looking down on a corrupted gem Earthlings 033.png|Jasper explaining the purpose of every gem Earthlings 026.png|Jasper tangent Amethyst Earthlings 276.png|"PINK DIAMOND!" Earthlings 292.png|Jasper being bubbled by Amethyst Jasper Corrupt quarts fusion.png|Jasper's Unknown Quartz Fusion Earthlings 187.png|Jasper fuses with a corrupted gem Earthlings 089.png|Jasper scorns Amethyst Earthlings 084.png|"Is it sinking in yet?" Earthlings 083.png|Jasper unscathed by Amethyst's attacks Trivia *Jasper is the third Homeworld Gem introduced in the series with the first is Lapis and second is Peridot. *Jasper is the second largest non-fusion Gem introduced in the series, after Rose Quartz. *Jasper gemstones often represent protection, nurturing, relaxation, and so on. This is ironic due to Jasper's cruel and aggressive behavior. *Jasper is the only known Gem to have a gemstone on her nose. *Jasper's weapon is a charging helmet, similar to the hairstyle Pompadour, good for head-butts, slamming your head into things, etc. of the sort. Her weapon could also be a reference to how she is "head-strong". *In "The Return", Jasper declares that "Yellow Diamond needs to see this...thing," referring to Steven. This could indicate that Jasper is working for an even higher superior named Yellow Diamond. *Furthermore, Yellow Diamond's distinctive name could indicate that there are more than one Diamond Gem. **Yellow Diamond makes a small cameo in the SDCC 2015. *Jasper seemed to think Steven was Rose, and that she transformed into something else, unaware of Steven being a half-gem. *In "Beta", it is revealed that Jasper was made on Earth. *Jasper is the first gem to fuse with a corrupted gem and is also the first to become corrupted on screen. *Jasper's origin seems to be the opposite as Amethyst's. While Amethyst's Kintergarden had a perfect resource but she came 'half-baked,' Jasper's Kintergarden had poor resource but she came out perfect. Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Humanoid Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Minion Category:Evil from the past Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Mongers Category:Gaolers Category:Egotist Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Soldiers Category:Leader Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Brutes Category:Hypocrites Category:Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Opportunists Category:Cheater Category:Abusers Category:Military Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Betrayed Category:The Heavy Category:Enforcer Category:Liars Category:Destroyers Category:Obsessed Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Recurring villain Category:Archenemy Category:Insecure Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mutated Villains Category:Delusional